


Practical's Reader Insert Avenger's Oneshots

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: Practical's One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: A collection of one shots based on prompts and random ideas that pop into my head! Some of them are short, others will be longer. Prompts and requests are welcomed in the comments!
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Practical's One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028655
Comments: 35
Kudos: 95





	1. Scars

**Prompt: Be careful with her. She is just newly back and the ordeal has left terrible scars**

Steve stepped into the room, looking around, he noticed the lights were low, his team was huddled around in various groups in the room, and laying on the bed, prone and asleep was you. He turned to Nat, Tony and Clint, “What happened?” he whispered softly, attempting to avoid waking you.

“We aren’t sure of the details. Be careful with her. She is just newly back and the ordeal has left terrible scars.” Dr. Cho says, sounding a little choked.

Steve nods, moving towards the bed and sitting in a chair next to you. Steve lays his head on the mattress, watching you carefully but trying not to crowd you. Steve sees evidence of what you’d been through, scars covering your torso, expertly tended to by Dr. Cho he guessed. His eyes travelled to your arms, seeing what looked like burns, pink and blistered. Tears pricked Steve’s eyes. “Doll, what happened to you?” he whispered.

Looking up, Steve noticed nearly everyone had left the room, save for Nat and Dr. Cho, carefully watching over the pair from across the room. They didn’t say a word, just watched and waited. Taking a moment, Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He gingerly reached out a hand and took one of your hands. Looking at Dr. Cho, he questioned, “how long has she been out?”

“For the better part of an hour.”

“I should have been here,” Steve whispered, “She came home and I wasn’t here when she needed me.”

You shifted in your sleep, groaning in pain, Steve reached out with his other hand and pushed a stray strand of hair away from your eyes before grasping your hand gently with both hands. “It’s ok Love, I’m right here.”

Your eyes fluttered open, registering Steve’s face for a brief moment “Hey love” you whispered, your voice hoarse, eyes closed, blocking out the light. Steve lightly stroked your hair, “I’m so glad you’re home. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you made it back. I was out looking for you.”

You leaned in to Steve's touch. “You’re here now.”


	2. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha/Reader
> 
> Prompt: Her body, flecked with scars, a puzzle of near misses and mistakes she'd never make again

**Prompt: "Her body, flecked with scars, a puzzle of near misses and mistakes she'd never make again"**  
Natasha/Reader  
SMUT INSIDE

Natasha and I stepped in to Nat’s bedroom, curling up together in the larger bed Natasha had just moved in. Natasha crawled into the bed and curled up to me, kissing my shoulder and neck as we stripped off our clothes from the latest mission. “y/n, my love, you are the most beautiful woman the gods have ever graced us with.” I blushed at the sentiment, continuing to undress, the two unashamed of baring themselves to each other, after all, they’ve been through hell and back together more times that they could count now.

I laid down on the soft purple comforter, and Nat followed me laying on her side, her fingers gently tracing the scars left on my body. To Nat, I was her sweet one, my body, flecked with scars, a puzzle of near misses and mistakes I’d never make again. Natasha smiled as she took in the soft blush on my cheeks before following her fingertips with soft kisses. She looked up under dark lashes as she slowly massaged every muscle she could reach, kissing down towards my feet. Nat laid a soft kiss on the inside of my thigh, and then moved to rub the soles of my feet, a little sore from a night on my feet.

Once I looked thoroughly relaxed, Nat looked up to me, “Can I make love to you tonight?”

I nodded, leaning back into the pillows; Nat slid her hands up to gently massage the sensitive flesh of my breasts, enjoying the moans of pleasure it elicited. She leaned down and captured one of my nipples in her mouth sucking gently, with soft glances to ensure I was enjoying this as much as she was.

My hands fisted in her hair, and she moaned at the sensation. Letting loose with a soft moan, she moved to tease the other little bud, lavishing me with kisses and letting her hand wander down to where the heat was pooling between my legs. Cupping my sensitive center, Natasha slipped a soft finger between my folds, teasing me lightly before finding the little nub. She rubbed small circles with her forefinger, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from my lips. She released the nipple from her mouth and slowly kissed down my throat, to my sternum, between my breasts, coming to my navel and finally kissing the inside of my thigh.

“Exquisite, my beautiful love, you are so amazing.” Natasha whispered huskily as she kissed my most sensitive area, lapping at the wetness already pooling there. Moaning at the sweet taste, she gently inserted two fingers, giving me time to adjust before moving them slowly in and out, fingers curling to hit just the right spot. Nat flicked my clit with her tongue gently, alternating with gentle suction as she felt me nearing my climax. Nat switched her rhythm to continue building my pleasure. I grasp Nat’s hair, squeezing her head between my thighs as she writhes in pleasure.I shudder as my walls ripple around the fingers inside of her and cry out. Lapping up the remnants of my climax, she curls up beside me and covers us both with a soft blanket.

“Goodnight my love” Nat whispers before turning out the light.


	3. Becoming the HYDRA Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character A sees Character B without a shirt for the first time and feels the breath rush from their lungs at the scars on B’s body. But they don’t want to pry, so they stay quiet, pushing down the curiosity and the anger at whoever hurt B. but they can’t stop looking over, and B catches them. “It’s okay,” they say with a smile, and A blushes. “I’m sorry,” “It’s really fine. They don’t really hurt anymore.” This somehow makes A feel worse, and they’re suddenly determined to find whoever hurt B. (Prompt from Pinterest, if you are the owner please let me know so I can attribute it correctly!)
> 
> Bucky x Reader   
> No smut, no particular warnings
> 
> Bucky and the reader are on a mission, and the reader discovered just how scarred Bucky’s body is.

**Prompt: Character A sees Character B without a shirt for the first time and feels the breath rush from their lungs at the scars on B’s body. But they don’t want to pry, so they stay quiet, pushing down the curiosity and the anger at whoever hurt B. but they can’t stop looking over, and B catches them. “It’s okay,” they say with a smile, and A blushes. “I’m sorry,” “It’s really fine. They don’t really hurt anymore.” This somehow makes A feel worse, and they’re suddenly determined to find whoever hurt B. (Prompt from Pinterest, if you are the owner please let me know so I can attribute it correctly!)**

You and Bucky had been on a mission, a long one, and finally, you’d caught your target and gotten the information you’d been after. After a mixup with the hotel, one that you weren’t totally sure wasn’t the doing of one Tony Stark in an effort to set the two of you up, you found yourself sharing a hotel room with Bucky. You’d had a crush on him forever, not that you’d ever admit it. It was pretty obvious that Bucky didn’t feel the same way about you. He never touched you, never allowed you to be alone with him unless it was unavoidable on a mission. There was just one problem. There was only one bed in this hotel room, and no couch.

“I’ll take the floor” Bucky said as you headed to the bathroom to change out of your tactical suit.

“No, no, no, I’ll push two of the chairs together, you took more hits today than I did.”

Bucky huffed, and you tried not to smile at how he pouted. You quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom as Bucky stripped out of his tactical suit. You blushed, seeing his torso for the first time without something covering it. You tried not to stare, averting your eyes, but the curiosity got the better of you, and you noticed Bucky’s scars, some old and healed, and others more recent from missions where things hadn’t gone quite to plan. You felt a surge of anger that someone had hurt Bucky. A feeling that you didn’t quite understand. You knew what his past looked like, you’d helped Steve find him after SHIELD fell. You tried to keep from looking over, but Bucky felt the eyes on him and he turned towards you. “It’s okay,” he said, the barest hint of a smile crossing his face as he saw you. He’d never tell you, but he was in love with you. He was just to afraid of hurting you to make a move. “They don’t really hurt anymore.”

This should have made you feel better, it should have eased some of the sharp ache in your heart as you thought of all the torture and pain he’d endured, but instead, you find that you’re angrier than ever. You want to hunt down every HYDRA bastard and kill them slowly, painfully, making them pay for whatever harm they’d done. The next day, you started out on that mission


	4. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an argument between Steve, Bucky and the reader, Steve collapses, what revelations come when you believe you might lose someone? 
> 
> Stucky x Reader  
> TW: description of injury and medical treatment

The mission was over, and you find yourself in an argument with Steve and Bucky, why they couldn’t understand that you were fine and you could handle yourself was beyond you.”Ugh! Y/N, why can’t you understand that we care about you. You could have gotten killed!” Steve hollers, and then you watch in horror as his eyes roll back in his head and he collapses in front of you, crumbling like a rag doll. You move to catch him, Bucky doing the same, but even with super-soldier reflexes on Bucky’s side, you miss and he hits the floor of the quinjet with a soft thud.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck” You shout, dropping to your knees beside Steve, Bucky’s hands trying to push you away. “Bucky, sit down. I’m better at this then you are and you damn well know it. Get out of my way.”

Bucky sits down with a huff as you check Steve’s pulse, its there, a little fainter than you’d like, but it’s there. He’s breathing steadily, you place your hand to the side of his ribs to count his breaths, and as you count, you realize that your hands are sticky. You pull them away to see them stained with blood. Quickly, you begin the work of removing Steve’s tacsuit. “Bucky, I need the med kit. Now!”

Bucky reaches for the med kit, just as you hit a bit of turbulence and stumbles a bit before retrieving the kit, by then, you have the top of Steve’s suit removed, and you notice a heavy gash with rough edges just between two of Steve’s ribs. You grab for the gauze in the kit, packing the wound. “Bucky, hold pressure on this. Don’t let up.”

Bucky nods, and you keep assessing Steve, ordering FRIDAY to have a medbay prepared for you when you get back. “FRIDAY, how long until we reach the compound?”

“10 minutes ma’m”

“Steve,” you say, hovering near his ear “I need you to come back to us, I know you’re hurting, but I need you to open your eyes.”

You grasp Steve’s hand, holding on tight as you check his capillaries, you open his eyelids, checking for responsiveness, there’s a little, but not as much as you’d like, you continue your assessment, and as soon as the jet lands, there are med techs flooding the jet, you find yourself pushed backwards as they take Steve from you. Feeling helpless, you let the tears fall, just hoping he’d be ok. You still hadn’t gotten up the gumption to tell Steve and Bucky how you felt about them. They’d been honest with you a few weeks ago about their feelings for you, but you just hadn’t been able to cope with it. Now that you had, you worried that Steve might be taken from you. It just wasn’t fair. Bucky’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you in. “He’s gonna be ok, doll, I promise. He’s far too much of a pain in our asses to let that take him out. Let’s get inside and make sure he’s not causing too much trouble yeah?”

You let Bucky lead you inside, following him to the medbay. The sterile white halls and metal tables made you feel uneasy, but you knew you had to be there. Bucky helped you sit down in one of the chairs outside the room where Steve was, you waited and listened as they worked. Sometime a while later, a nurse stepped out to update you and Bucky. “He’s going to be okay, nothing vital was hit, it was just in a bad place. He lost a lot of blood. The serum seems to be kicking in, I’m sure he’ll be fine in a few days.”

The tears began to flow again. This time happy tears. He’d be okay, God, you were going to kill him for scaring you like that. After a little while longer, you and Bucky were allowed into the white room. You sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs at Steve’s side, holding his hand. Bucky sat on the other side and held the other. Steve still wasn’t awake, but another nurse assured you that he’d wake up soon. The pain medication would keep him groggy for a while, a special formulation concocted by Tony and Bruce specifically for Bucky and Steve.

Hours later, Steve’s eyelids fluttered. He looked panicked for a moment, his eyes flashed with pain as he moved in the bed, a little too quickly for the fresh stitches. “Shh, shhh...” Bucky soothed.

“We’re right here with you. I know, I know it hurts. I’m sorry.” I found myself whispering repeatedly.

As Steve calmed down, Bucky and I sat on the edge of the bed, near Steve’s legs, both in his line of sight so he didn’t have to move. “I love you both.” Steve whispered hoarsely, still feeling kind of weak and tired. I glanced at the bag of blood hanging from the IV pole nearby, and checked to make sure the pain meds were running.

“I love you too Steve.” Bucky whispered stealing a glance at you.

“I love you both,” I said quietly, “I was afraid to tell you, but I do, I love you both, I think I’ve loved you for a long time, but I just never wanted to admit it to myself.”

“Bucky couldn’t help it, he dropped Steve’s hand and rounded the bed, he took you into his arms and kissed you. Spinning in his arms, you were a little afraid you were going to knock into something, but you didn’t. He sat you down, and you leaned down to kiss Steve’s cheek softly, noticing the tears in his eyes.

“Is this how you guys felt when I jumped in front of that guy today? Because if so, I totally understand why you were angry. You scared me Rogers.”

Bucky laughed. “Now she gets it!”

Steve smiled as the meds took effect and he drifted off to sleep. Feeling like his world was complete. His best guy, and his best girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos, comments and bookmarks mean the world to me, I hope you are enjoying these little one shots as much as I’m enjoying writing them. If you like these, be sure to check out my other works!


	5. Overreacting: Shopping Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompt was requested by the wonderful LucindaAM, who I can't thank enough for helping me get out of my shell to write something other than angst! Enjoy!

I settled into my car, plugging my cell phone into my car charger, watching as the screen lit up, the stark industries logo looking back at me. As soon as the home screen was shown it started ringing. Ding Ding Ding Ding Beep Beep… I silenced it and rolled my eyes as I began to read the messages. 

[Steve: Doll, are you alright?]

[Bucky: Doll, I haven’t been able to get in touch with you, are you ok?]

[Steve: Y/N, it’s been an hour without contact, we’re getting worried.]

[Steve: We’re headed to your last location, please call us]

The rest of the messages were more of the same. Soon, your phone rang, a comical photo of Steve and James greeted you as you answered your phone. “Hello?” you tried not to laugh.

“Doll?” Bucky said breathless “Where are you? Are you ok? We’re coming for you. Just stay right where you are.” 

“I’m fine. My phone died, go back home. I’ll be there soon.”

You heard a knock on the window, you jumped and sighed as you saw Steve’s blue eyes. You rolled down the window. “You’re a worrywart you know that right?”

Steve looked like he’d been through the ringer. “It’s been four and a half hours, doll, we were worried.” You looked over to see Bucky sitting in your passenger seat, you hadn’t even heard him get in. 

“James, when on earth did you get in my front seat. You know what nevermind. We can talk about this when I get back to the tower. Now get. I have more shopping to do.”

“Why don’t we go with you? We can carry your bags for you.”

“Ugh, fine you two, what am I going to do with you. Get in.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to know your thoughts! Let me know what you think!


	6. Never Gonna Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely prompt by LucindaAM! 
> 
> Bucky/Reader - Mission gone wrong. Reader get’s wiped in the same chair they used to use on Bucky. Bucky gets there in time to see her in the middle of getting wiped but not fast enough to stop it. Fluffy ending

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Destabilize a HYDRA cell, get information from their computers and get out. It should have been easy, but it wasn’t. The team was nailed down, and you were being dragged to Thor only knows where by your hair. 

Bucky huffs as he hears your pained cry through the comms. He’s running, screaming at the team that you need help. He rushes into the room, making no attempt to conceal himself as he watches them throw the switch. Your body convulses as the same chair that took his memories was used to try and take yours. He only hoped you’d survive it. He snaps the neck of the guard to his left, shooting the others as he turns off the chair and pulls you from it. “Doll, Doll, talk to me baby, please.”

You don’t respond, gods how he wishes you would call him James and open your eyes. He can hear your heartbeat and the faint sounds of your shallow breaths as he rushes you out of the compound. He meets Steve’s eyes as he rushes you towards the quinjet. Your breathing is slow and your heartbeat is nearly stopped, Bucky tries to keep his head in the game as he rushes into the jet, laying you on the floor. “I can’t lose you, y/n, I love you.” He chokes back tears as he works you out of your tacsuit, trying to get a better vantage point to treat your injuries. 

The team soon finishes the last of the goons and regroups inside the jet. Steve checks you over and Tony pilots the jet home, alerting the medical team that you need them to meet at the hangar. As soon as the jet touches down, the medical team is taking you from Bucky. They rush you into a sterile white room and begin attaching monitors to you. They notice that your heart isn’t beating properly, and Bucky is forced to watch and listen as they shock your heart into stopping and restarting. It seems to do the trick, your breathing gets deeper, and after a little while, your eyes flutter open. 

“James?” You call softly, looking around the too-bright room, blinking back tears. “Bucky? Where are you?”

A cold metal hand settles on your forehead “I’m right here doll, I’m right here.”

You manage to scoot over in the hospital bed, tugging him to lay beside you, only cursing a few times. He lays beside you and you tuck your head into the crook of his neck, and the tears that you had been holding in flow freely down your cheeks, wracking your body with sobs. “I love you, James, I thought, I thought that they were going to take you from me.”

Bucky runs a hand up and down your spine in soothing circles. “I love you too, Doll” 

You stayed in medical for a few days, Bucky never left your side, when you were finally cleared for discharge, he carried you back upstairs and settled you on the couch with your head in his lap. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, James. I promise.” 

“Nothing hurts?”

“No James, please just watch the movie and let me rest okay?”

He nods, tucking you in tightly with the blanket from the back of the common room’s couch and glaring at any member of the team that made even an iota of noise. 

“Til the end of the line, doll.”

“Til the end of the line.” You whispered as you drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another giant thank you to my friend LucindaAM for the prompt! I can't wait to see what you all think!


	7. Playing A New Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda wrote the first part as asked me to run with it, here's the result! Enjoy!

Bucky had been spying on you. 

He did that every now and again when he was feeling particularly loving but didn’t know how to express it. You’d gotten used to hearing him clank around in the vents being “sneaky” or seeing shadows shifting as he followed you from one room to another. In a weird way, it made you feel protected and loved. 

That didn’t mean you didn’t abuse it every now again. 

Your favorite way to abuse it was by playing ‘hide the self’. It was an elaborate game of your own creation that involved you seeing just how long it took for you to lose your persistent shadow and just how long it took for your shadow to find you again. 

Your record was losing him in twelve seconds. His record was finding you in ten. 

Today, though, you were playing a different kind of game. 

Today, it was your turn to spy on him. He’d been acting funny, running away when you tried to hang out with him, stumbling around with his words when you asked him what his plans for the day were. So today, you slid into the vents, your much smaller form allowing you to move nearly silently. You found Bucky talking to Tony.  _ Tony? They don’t even get along! _

Bucky was whispering to Tony and you saw him slip a ring out of his pocket. “You’re the closest thing y/n has to a dad, Tony. I came to ask you for permission to ask y/n to marry me.”

Tony’s eyes got wide, but yours were wider. You watched in silent awe as Tony clasped his hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder. “Make her happy Tin Man, just so you know, if you hurt her, I won’t have to kill you, she’ll do it herself.” You stifled a laugh, not wanting to give away your location.  _ I need to make myself presentable instead of hiding in the vents. _

“I’d sooner die than hurt her. She’s the only person in this world, other than Steve that I care about more than life itself. I’m with her until the end of the line.”

“Do you need any help getting set up?”

“Probably, I really have no idea what I’m doing.”

Tony and Steve began to talk animatedly about all of the romantic ways that he could propose, and you began to move slowly back through the vents. Not wanting to ruin the surprise.

You scramble down into your bedroom, taking a shower and changing into a short, red vintage inspired sundress, curling your hair and applying light makeup. Trying to keep it casual, it wasn’t unusual for you to wear dresses around the tower when you weren’t working. You checked your phone and saw a text from Bucky. 

[Bucky: Hey doll, do you want to get dinner tonight? 6:30 pm?]

You shot back a quick text message and checked the time. It was already nearly 6. 

Before you knew it, there was a soft knock on your door, you opened it to see Bucky dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, he’s always cleaned up nicely, but its still your favorite thing to see. You walked down the road to a building you’d never been in before. You took the elevator straight up to the roof. Exiting, you saw twinkle lights surrounding a gazebo with a table set for two. Looking around further you saw dozens upon dozens of roses. You looked around in awe, and when you turned, Bucky was on one knee. 

“Doll, you have been with me through it all. You’ve loved me when I’m at my worst, you’ve cared for me even when I don’t deserve it. We fight alongside each other. We are a team, and I’m with you til the end of the line. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” you nodded enthusiastically and as he stood you wrapped your arms around him kissing him softly. He spun you around and swayed with you to the nonexistent music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see more of our brainchildren, check out Southern Belle! I love to read your comments so please let me know what you think!


	8. A Pen and A Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for LucindaAM.... Thanks for dealing with my murderous mood today!

“I can see it in your eyes, the panic. Doll, what’s gotten you so scared.”

You looked around. Heart beating fast. The scene around you, far too familiar. The stone walls, the cold, damp, stale air. You knew this place. You couldn’t bring yourself to admit it just yet. Bucky knelt in front of you, his hands contrasting temperatures. One warm and soft, and the other cold and hard. A metaphor, some might say. He was always soft with you, but heaven could only help the person who crossed him. He knew how to end someone so swiftly that only the Fates themselves would see it coming. 

Your eyes glossed over as you heard it. The distinct sound that only came from a gun as it cocked. Bucky’s super soldier ears heard it too, and before you could react, he was laying on top of you, shielding you with his own body as he pulled a gun of his own. He took aim and fired, and all hell broke loose. 

You couldn’t reach your gun under his weight, pinned down to the ground as he protected you from a vulnerable position. You could hear the shots ricocheting in the cramped quarters. The memories flooding you. Fear, pain, and anger, blinding, murderous anger. You felt your body disappear, as always, tingling that started in your stomach and began to lightly burn. No one could see you, not Bucky, and certainly not the HYDRA agent who thought he’d won when you shoved Bucky off of you. 

You quietly dodged the fire, and slipping behind the enemy agent, you began to choke him when you felt a bullet graze your side deeply. You shouted out, and suddenly, the other agents in the room zeroed in on you, while you were invisible, the blood staining the floor was not. You cursed under your breath and tried to make your way back to Bucky. “James, behind you!”

Bucky shot a look behind him, a quick slash of a knife ending the threat. You shoved him out the door, trying to make it to the quinjet. You were losing a lot of blood, and your vision was beginning to fade in and out. Bucky had to make it to the jet. He just had to. You couldn’t lose him too. Even if it meant you didn’t make it back with him. 

You provided cover for him, making it as far as the quinjet door before you collapsed. Bucky pulled you in, his eyes full of fear. “Doll, you’re shot. Why didn’t you say something?”

His eyes widened in realization as he saw the wound. It was his signature round’s mark. “I’m not afraid to die, but I am afraid to lose you.”

“You’re not going to die, doll. Stevie would murder me if I came back without you. We both love you. So just stay with me. It’s gonna be alright.”

Your eyes fluttered closed.

You opened your eyes to a bright white light, “Great. I’m dead. I finally managed to screw up enough that I’m dead.”

You felt a gentle hand on your forehead, and another stroking your leg from knee to ankle softly. “You’re not dead, Spook. You might wish you were after you see the scar that’s left, but you’re very much alive.”

“Tony!” You heard Steve’s unmistakable deep voice chide.

You looked around. Bucky was sitting at your side, his hand near your knee, and Steve’s hand had moved from your forehead to your shoulder, keeping you from sitting up. “How’re you feeling, Doll.”

“Like my boyfriend shot me in the side.”

Steve’s head whipped to Bucky. “You did what?!” He yelled.

Bucky’s head dropped. “It wasn’t on purpose. She was invisible again.”

“That’s true. But man, it fucking hurts!”

“Steve, she said a bad language word.” Tony quipped.

“I’m never going to live that one down.”

You could hear the cradle whirring over you, it felt weird, but you knew that it would do its job.

A few hours later, you were sitting between Bucky and Steve on the couch, recounting your afternoon so that Bucky could write your report for you. His penance for shooting you.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your feedback! Let me know what you think!


	9. Just What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for LucindaAM... You said you needed fluff... Here's some!

Steve and Bucky whispered quietly to each other. “Do you think she’s okay?”

“It’s her period, Steve, she isn’t bleeding out. Let’s go pick up some of her favorite things and cuddle on the couch. She’ll love that.”

The two men hurried off to the store. Steve picked up chocolate, your favorite icecream, and a new soft blanket in your favorite color. Bucky, ever the romantic, but also practical, picked up some pads and tampons, a heating pad, and some lotion in your favorite scent. They made their way out of the little store, and back to the Tower. 

“She’ll be off work in a half an hour. Let’s go make dinner and get set up.”

They worked hard on your favorite meal, and then set up the living room with lots of soft pillows and blankets, a nest in the middle of the floor, and put all of the snacks on a tray. You came home with a groan. You just felt like crap and your day hadn’t been a good one. Steve came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Hey beautiful, long day?”

“Mhm, I didn’t even get a break long enough to eat my lunch today. I’m exhausted.”

“Why don’t you and Steve go relax in the living room while I finish dinner.” Bucky suggested from the kitchen. You slipped out of Steve’s arms long enough to plant a soft kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Steve led you over to the blanket nest and you both sat down to watch your favorite show. You curled up into his side, and he began to rub the small of your back, easing some of the tension and pain there. He handed you a bottle of water and soon, Bucky was settling in on your other side after bringing you a plate. 

“What would I do without you two?”

“Worry less.” Bucky quipped. You laughed and kissed both their cheeks. They always knew just what you needed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love your feedback. Requests are always welcome!


	10. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're injured, Bucky is on the comms, you just have to stay awake.

You knew it was coming. You weren’t coming out of this one. You could hear Bucky on the other end of the comms. You were fighting against the pull to close your eyes. You knew that once you closed your eyes it was all over. “James, I, I love you.”

“No! Don’t you say that y/n, you’re going to make it out of this one. We’re on our way, doll. Just stay with me.”

“James, tell me a story, please.”

“Do you remember when we first met? It was so cold outside, and neither of us had a jacket. You forgot yours and nothing feels as cold as Siberia did. We laughed and played in the snow outside the tower. You started it, got me right in the face with a snowball. You were the first person in the tower other than Steve that wasn’t afraid of me.”

“There wasn’t anything to be afraid of. I knew you’d never hurt me.”

“How about our first date?” Bucky’s voice was cracking with emotion as he tried to keep you awake. “You looked so beautiful in that blue dress. I was so stunned when you opened your door, I must have stuttered like a school boy.”

He waited a moment for your response. 

“Doll?” he whispered, fear evident in his voice. “Y/N, I love you. Please stay with me, we’re coming baby, please talk to me. Anything, please.”

He could hear a gurgle, and a cough. “James, don’t let me be alone. Please.”

Tears began to stream down Bucky’s face as he raced towards the location your comms were giving him. “I’m coming, doll, I’m coming.”

Your fingers traced the wound on your leg, trying to find the right place to put pressure. You knew it wouldn’t be enough, but you hoped you could last long enough to see his eyes one last time. Your eyes began to drift closed. You could hear Bucky’s voice but it was coming from further away. 

You felt hands on you as your eyes finally drifted closed. Bucky’s voice gravely as he begged you to stay with him. “I love you, y’n. We’re going to fix this. Just stay with me.”

The darkness finally overtook you.

When you woke up, you felt warmth next to you. Opening your eyes, you saw Bucky lying in the hospital bed with you, his arm draped over your waist gently. The weight was comforting. You weren’t alone. You met his blue eyes, and it looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. “James?” you whispered. 

“I’m right here, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Dr. Cho fixed you right up.”

“You always keep your promises.”

“Til the end of the line doll.”

  
"I love you James."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any requests?


	11. The Dimple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's Ass gets a new mark

“Simple my ass,” I quipped into the comms as I took out the seventh or eighth combatant I’d dealt with in as many minutes. “Sam, you’re not allowed to do surveillance anymore. You suck at it.”

“Language” you heard across the comms as you groaned.

“Yes sir, Captain” you rolled your eyes, taking aim and dropping another thug. You scanned the room for more assailants as you quietly slipped a flash drive into the computer system. You wanted a full backup of the drive before you set up the virus and the explosion that would take out the data system. 

You waited for the drive to upload, listening in to the comms for information on the team as they continued to raid the base. HYDRA just didn’t give up. No matter how many times they lost, they always seemed to rear their ugly head again. You heard Bucky and Steve bickering as always. And you heard the ding of your flash drive as it finished its job. You tucked it into a pocket on the side of your hip, and began to install the virus and set your charge, you watched the virus’s download bar tick up to 100% as it installed itself into the mainframe of their servers, and then you hightailed it out of the base. Everyone else was already out and fighting the seemingly never-ending stream of HYDRA thugs. 

You saw Natasha take aim, and looked up to see Sam fall out of the sky, landing on top of Natasha and you heard a pained grunt through your comms. You turned to see Steve groan in pain and nearly collapse. You put several bullets into the assailants coming at you from several directions. “Friendly fire. Come on you guys, we’re better than this!”

Once your path was clear, you made your way to Steve, “Come on soldier, you’re done for the day.”

You noted Bucky making his way towards you, grateful for his help. You were worth more as cover than you were trying to carry Steve off the battlefield. He was simply too big for your small frame to maneuver with any sort of finesse. You levelled off a few more shots, and watched as your team took the cue and began to make their way back to the jet. Picking off the last few assailants as they went, soon the entire team was inside the jet. 

You separated the velcro and zippers that held Steve’s pants to the top portion of his suit. Thanking whoever was out there that you could at least give Steve some modicum of privacy. Bucky used the majority of his bulk to shield Steve from view as he continued to steady him. You peeled the bottoms off of Steve, shuddering as he winced. “Steve, the bullet didn’t go through and it doesn’t look like it hit anything vital, but it’s going to close up around the bullet if we don’t get it out.”

You looked over at Bruce. “Bruce, I’m going to need your help over here. We’ve got to get this bullet out and I don’t think I can do it on my own.”

Clint moved from his spot and pulled down a folding medical cot. Bucky helped Steve lay on his stomach, holding his hand as you and Bruce began to prepare the needed supplies. You heard Bruce curse under his breath as he laid out the vials from the medical kit. “There’s no sedative.” He whispered. “Someone is gonna have to hold him down.”

Bucky heard and his eyes went wide. Your hands began to shake. Steve heard too and you grabbed his hand just in time to feel it tremble a little. “It has to come out. Let’s just get it over with.” Steve gritted out.

Steve released your hand, and you took a seat near his head. You knew you wouldn’t be worth anything as far as helping, and you were close enough by should you need to jump in. Natasha made her way over and took a deep breath as she prepared to assist Bruce. You reached to hold Steve’s hand, but he wouldn’t. “Doll,” Bucky interrupted your thoughts. “He’ll break your hand.”

You nodded, trying not to cry or panic. Bruce began the arduous process of removing the bullet, trying not to cause any more damage than had already been done. The forceps in his hands glinted against the harsh light above them. You gently ran your hands through Steve’s sweat soaked hair. His eyes locked on you as his face contorted with pain. He gripped Bucky’s vibranium hand tightly, gritting down. The bullet was embedded in the bone. This was going to be more difficult than they thought. 

Panic began to creep into your features, you tried to hide it, but you just couldn’t. Steve was fighting the urge to move, and Bucky was doing his best to keep him still. “Steve, love, look at me. Just focus here. I’ve got you.” You soothed, trying your best to keep the worry out of your voice. Steve held your gaze like a life preserve, locking eyes with you as you tried to distract him. Your hands alternate between running them through his hair and rubbing soft circles into his arm. 

Bruce finally managed to remove the bullet from the wound, and Natasha packed it with gauze, taping a large gauze pad over top of it. Steve’s eyes slipped closed, and you hoped that at least he wasn’t feeling as much pain anymore. The rest of the flight, you and Bucky kept a watchful eye on the rise and fall of Steve’s breathing. He might be a super soldier, invincible to the rest of the world, but to you and Bucky he was so much more. He was your world, and your world could never be complete without them. 

Arriving back on the base, you followed the stretcher they loaded Steve onto into the medical wing. You knew they were just going to stitch him up, but you were worried. Bucky followed you as did most of the team. They took Steve back and directed you to a waiting room. You hated waiting rooms. You wanted to be doing something. Anything. Sam and Natasha settled into chairs to wait, and soon, the rest of the team filtered in as well. The noise was nearly deafening. You shook your head and tried not to pace, failing miserably. Sam began to complain. “I’m starving, think Steve will be up for some shawarma after this? Oh wait, he probably won’t be able to sit for a while.” Sam laughed at his own joke. 

“Seriously Sam? You’re thinking about fucking food right now? Steve got shot because you couldn’t do your goddamn job!” You snapped and turned to Natasha. 

“And you? You didn’t have a clean shot Nat, you could have killed him instead of shooting him in the ass. You’re trained better than that. You trained me better than that.”

You stormed off down the hall, panic filling your body and your head began to swim with all of the negative thoughts in your head. “Damn it what are they doing in there that’s taking so damn long. Is he okay?” you whispered to yourself, beginning to feel like you couldn’t breathe. You felt strong arms wrap around you from behind, you whipped around and panicked even worse in the tight space between your body and Bucky’s. It was too much, and your body became dead weight that Bucky scooped up and carried to a nearby chair. “Y/n, Doll, you gotta breathe for me. In and out. You’re going to pass out and then you’ll end up in medical too. We all know how Steve would feel about that. He’s a mother hen on the best of days, and he’s going to be a terrible patient.”

It wasn’t helping, your head just couldn’t process anything other than Steve being hurt and your anger at Sam and Nat for their mistakes. Bucky pressed your face into his chest, trying to do anything to keep you with him. Slowly, you began to regain control. Taking a shaky deep breath and managing to calm your racing heart. You slowly stood as you saw a nurse exit the room. “Agent y/n, Sergeant Barnes,” She called “Captain Rogers is asking for you. If you’ll just follow me.”

You followed behind. Your legs still a little shaky. You walked into see Steve laying on his side, uniform off, and his lower half was covered by a blanket. You stepped forward and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Hey love, how are you feeling? DId they get you something for the pain?”

Steve nodded sleepily. “Just did, its starting to kick in some, but I needed to see you and Buck, can’t have you two out there causing too much of a scene. Come here.” he patted the bed and you sat on the edge, a little afraid to touch him, careful not to move his lower half at all. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you up against him. “I’ll be fine in a few days. You know that. Come here, I want you two close by.” 

Bucky made himself comfortable by the side of the bed, watching you and Steve carefully. Dr. Cho came by and told you that all was well, and as soon as Steve was off to sleep they could speed up the process with the cradle. Steve’s arm wrapped protectively over your waist, and you leaned over to kiss Steve’s temple. “I love you Steve, you scared me back there.”

“I love you too, Doll. I’m sorry.”

Bucky rubbed small circles into your dangling ankles. Watching you and Steve silently. After Steve fell asleep, you and Bucky slipped over towards the cradle. Dr. Cho explained how it worked for you again. You were still a little wary of the technology, but you’d seen it work a few times. Steve was transferred from the gurney into the coffin-like structure, the blanket pulled from his body and the bandage removed, you tried not to giggle as you pointed out the new dimple on Steve’s rear end. “Look Buck, America’s Ass has a dimple now.”

Bucky tried not to laugh too loud. You lost your filter when you were worried. Sometimes it resulted in some poor nurse’s tears, but most often it resulted in hilarity that was much needed in the stressful situations you found yourself in. Bucky hugged you to his chest and kissed the top of your head. “He’s gonna be just fine, doll, I bet we won’t even see the dimple when he comes out.”

You nodded. “Good thing I snapped a picture.” You laughed heartily and leaned back into Bucky’s embrace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know!


	12. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for LucindaAM in apology for all the angst I'm about to put her through....

Bucky jumped as he felt hands in his hair during the movie. “Shh,” you whispered “Stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair.”

You smiled as you felt him relax under your gentle touch. You loved how soft his hair felt in your hands. When you’d started playing with his hair, you didn’t really know how he’d react. You’d started with soft little touches here and there. A brush of your hand in the hall, a hand on his shoulder when you stood behind him at the kitchen counter. You liked him, but you didn’t know how he felt about you. He was so hard to read. 

Bucky leaned back into the couch, finally fully relaxing. He always liked how your touch felt. He never could admit that he liked it when you were around. You never acted afraid of or suspicious of him. Always volunteering to partner with him and go on missions with him. If he wasn’t with Steve, he could usually be found in your company. You were like a bright light that he was both drawn to and afraid of. 

Bucky’s attention was no longer on the movie. It was on the gentle way you played with his long hair, braiding it neatly and tying it off with a hair tie. Your hands moved to his shoulders kneading at the muscles softly. His eyes closed, and for the first time in what felt like weeks he finally slept peacefully. 

Steve looked on in awe as you relaxed his friend completely. Bucky’s head lolled backwards into your lap, and his soft snores could be heard. The movie ended, but you had no intentions of moving. Bucky never slept this soundly, and you wanted him to get the rest while he could.

Steve brought you another drink and the book you always kept on your nightstand, and you settled in for the evening, reading and relaxing while you watched Bucky sleep.

The next morning, Bucky woke up, his neck feeling stiff, but his head cradled on something soft. He realized that he was still sitting up against the couch, and looking back, he saw your sleeping form and blushed when he realized that you’d slept sitting up all night. He lifted your sleeping form softly and carefully carried you into your room, tucking you in. You woke up just a little. “Don’t leave.” you pleaded sleepily. 

Bucky stopped in his tracks, not quite believing he’d heard you. “Sleep tight, doll.”

He slipped out of the room and into his own to shower and change. When you woke for the second time, he was sitting in the corner of the kitchen with a sandwich. You smiled at him and looked through the fridge for leftovers to warm up. Finding what you were looking for, you covered the bowl with a paper towel and sat beside him. “Hi, Bucky!” You said cheerfully.

He couldn’t help but smile back at you. “Hi Doll, sleep well?”

You nodded. “You should have stayed. You’re warm.”

He chuckled. Steve looked on from across the room mouth agape. Someone actually got him to smile! Bucky looked a little shocked himself. 

“How about we go somewhere? Just you and I? Maybe I can take you dancing?” Bucky asked softly, no longer afraid of taking his shot.

“I’d like that.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Requests are always open!


	13. The Kind of Tired Sleep Can't Fix

The bags under your eyes only seemed to get darker through the weeks. The last mission wouldn’t leave your mind. You weren’t sleeping. You were barely eating. You were mad at yourself. Mad that you weren’t okay. Mad that you couldn’t just shove it back and keep moving. Mad that you couldn’t bring yourself to talk to anyone. Not even Steve. You told Steve everything. You’d been together for a few years now, but this was just too hard to bear. You found yourself sitting in the common area by the window, watching the night sky as the rain poured down outside. The raindrops create patterns on the glass and the lightning and thunder outside, numbing the thoughts that you desperately wished would just go away. 

Steve watched from the doorway to your room. You rarely slept anymore. Preferring to sit by the window at night. He was getting worried. You weren’t talking to him. You were only eating if someone sat food in front of you. He didn’t know how to help. No one did. Steve watched for a few more minutes before striding across the room. He didn’t say anything, he knew you’d see him in the reflection. He simply put his arms around your shoulders, pulling you into him. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I love you and I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

You turned in his arms, and finally the dam of tears you’d been holding back for weeks burst. He held you while you cried, stroking your hair and whispering to you how much he loves you. Eventually, once you’d cried yourself out, you looked up at him. “I’m tired, Stevie.”

“Let’s go to bed.”

“I’m the kind of tired sleep can’t fix.”

“I know. Come to bed, everything looks brighter in the daytime.”


	14. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve x Reader a little fluff for @LucindaAM, I hope this makes your day.

Steve looked around nervously at the scene, it was perfect, but he couldn’t shake the jitters. You’d been together for nearly three years, and although Steve was almost positive you’d say yes, he couldn’t shake the feeling that you might say no. The restaurant was cleared of everyone else, you had a beautiful table for two on the roof. It overlooked New York City, the lights of the city skyline were beautiful, and the weather was just warm enough. There were fairy lights hung above you from the pergola, and a bouquet of roses on the table. The rest of your team were stationed at various parts of the city, with clues on where you needed to go next.

Earlier that afternoon, Steve had taken a quinjet to your parent’s ranch in Texas, asking your dad for permission to ask for your hand. He paced back and forth a few more times before his super-soldier ears heard the elevator begin to climb up the floors towards him. He checked his tie one more time and then patted his jacket pocket for the ring.

You waited in the elevator, curious as to what Steve had in store for you. It was your anniversary, and you’d been running all around New York completing tasks and answering riddles. You’d been to the spot where you and Steve first met, a little coffee shop near the compound to get a morning cup of coffee with Natasha, your first clue told you to go to the place where you’d gone on your first mission with Steve. That led you to the quinjet hangar, there you found a rose and Clint, who told you to go to the quinjet and type in the answer to another riddle. The scene of your first kiss found Tony with another rose and a beautiful pair of earrings. Wanda found you and took you to find the dress you were now wearing, a beautiful deep blue vintage inspired dress that you just knew Steve would love. Bruce took you to the compound, and the spot where you and Steve first said “I love you.” Next, you found yourself with Thor, he seemed excited about something, and he led you back to the building you were traveling up now. Bucky opened the elevator and handed you an envelope, telling you to read it before you entered the elevator. The letter read:

_Doll,_

_The last two years have been some of the best of my life. With you I found the man that I’ve always been, but no one cared to see. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and the last thought before I go to sleep at night. I may not have been your first love, just as you were not mine, but that’s alright because you are my forever. Life hasn’t been kind to us. We’ve both found ourselves in more risky situations that I can count, but there isn’t another person that I’d rather have by my side. Thank you for never giving up on me._

_I love you,_

_Steve_

Your eyes teared up as you stepped outside the elevator. You took in the scene before you. The fragrance of the roses wafted in your direction and you heard the soft jazz music playing int he background, but all of that faded into the background as you took in Steve. His suit was the same blue as your dress, and he looked so nervous as he knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a ring that glimmered under the lights above you. “Y/N, will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?”


	15. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a hard mission, when he comes home he needs some special care, and you're just the person to provide it.

Steve stumbled out of the jet, uninjured but truly shaken from the mission. He looked haunted, shaken to his very core. His blue eyes seemed dim and sad. His hands were shaking almost imperceptibly, but you knew him better. He was blaming himself. He’d been so close, but the boy had slipped from his hands. He’d watched him fall just like he’d watch Bucky fall from the train. You pulled him into your arms, thankful he’d made it home. You’d already heard from Nat and Bucky and you knew that he was going to need more than just a warm shower and a hot meal when he got back. 

Without a word, you led him back to your apartment. Steve still hadn’t said a word as you helped him strip out of his suit. Normally, as the stars and stripes left his body so did the mission, but today that wasn’t the case. You led him to the shower, unwilling to let him out of your sight. It seemed like he was made of glass, and without you there, he just might shatter. You turned on the water, feeling for its temperature, once it was warm, you tugged Steve in the shower, taking your time lathering his body is lavender scented soap. He’d told you one day that your soap relaxed him, and it was his favorite after a long mission because it reminded him of you. You scrubbed the dirt, grime and blood from his body in soft, soothing motions. The water drained brown and then eventually clear as you rinsed him off. Steve barely moved, he didn’t even make a sound. You began to wash his hair, massaging his scalp and humming softly to him as you worked. “I love you.” You whispered softly pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

He turned and placed his head on your shoulder, finally letting out the sobs that he’d been containing. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed yourself against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into his back. The water began to run cold as you led him out of the shower, turning it off and wrapping him in a towel. You dried yourself quickly and grabbed your robe, tying it tightly around your midsection as you turned to continue to take care of the love of your life. Steve was still nearly catatonic as he stood there. You dried him and led him into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of boxers and sweatpants for him to put on. Steve dressed himself and followed you into the living room. 

“Sit down love, I’m going to make some food and I’ll be right back.”

Steve sat on the couch, you didn’t want to leave him, but you really had no choice. You knew that if you didn’t feed Steve, he certainly wouldn’t take care of himself, and with his supersoldier metabolism, he really needed to eat. He’d only feel worse if he didn’t. You threw together chicken and dumplings, leaving it on the stove to cook. Then, you grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge, carrying them with you along with a soft blanket over to the couch. 

He’d never admit it, but his favorite post mission comfort was a soft blanket and a funny movie curled up on the couch with you. You turned on the t.v. and settled into the corner of the couch with the blanket, but Steve turned off the movie, shaking his head. You pulled him closer. “I’m here if you want to talk, hon, but its okay if you don’t want to.”

You rubbed Steve’s shoulders and put your arms around him. He sighed and leaned back into you. “I should have been faster. I let him fall y/n, I couldn’t help him.’

“You did the best you could Steve. That’s all anyone can ask for.”

Steve turned in your arms and laid his head on your stomach. His tears began again in earnest, and you just didn’t know what to do other than comfort him. You held him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. A knock sounded at the door, you gently extricated yourself from Steve to answer. Bucky was standing on the other side. “Hey Buck”

“How is he?”

“He’s pretty messed up. He’s on the couch. I’m gonna check the dumplings, do you want to stay for supper?”

“Sure, I’m gonna go check on Steve.” Bucky left for the living room and you headed to go check on the dumplings. They were nearly ready. You waited a few minutes, giving the boys some time alone, and then you dished out bowls and headed for the living room with a tray.

Bucky was sitting next to a much improved Steve as they quietly talked together. Often times, when you weren’t what Steve needed, Bucky was able to fill in the gaps. Something that you were thankful for. 

“I brought food.”

You sat the tray down in front of them and took your bowl into the bedroom, opting to give them some more privacy. You ate in silence before picking up your book. You could hear Bucky and Steve talking softly in the living room, and soon, you fell asleep. You woke up when you felt the bed shift as Steve finally came to bed. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and pulled you in close to him. You curled up next to him, your head on his chest, and sighed. “I love you doll” he whispered closing his eyes. 

“I love you too Stevie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What should I write next?


	16. The Bet for America's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader makes a bet with Natasha... Just how oblivious is Steve? Spoiler alert... pretty oblivious! Fun ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluffy goodness is for LucindaAM, thanks for putting up with me when I'm an angst queen. Love ya!

“How long do you think it’ll take Steve to notice?” You asked Natasha with a grin.

“I don’t know, how long do you think you can go without showing him?” She laughed as you nearly danced pigeon toeing your shoes and wiggling your hips.

You laughed, smiling at your new Captain America shoes. Steve was never a huge fan of having his own merchandise, but you found the tennis shoes and thought they were just too cute. You tried to contain yourself as the elevator dinged and you saw Steve, fresh back from a press event in his suit. You pranced up to him with a wide smile on your face. “Hey love, I missed you.” You planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “I made lunch!”

You perched on the counter of the bar and began munching on your meal, happily kicking your feet. Steve sat next to you at the barstool. “What has you in such a great mood?”

“Nothing in particular. It’s just a great day.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good day, doll. What do you have planned for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Nothing really. I thought I might go do some shopping.”

“Do you want some company? I don’t think I have anything else on my schedule for the day.”

“I’d love that!”

You finished your lunch in companionable silence and Steve stood up to wash the dishes, handing them to you on the counter to dry them. Sam walked in and nearly spit out his drink. “Looking good!” 

You laughed. “Thanks Sam!”

Natasha stood back near the corner trying not to laugh and give it away. Clint walked in and waved at you, “You look nice today, y/n”

You continued drying the dishes, swinging your feet like an overly excited child as you hummed The Star Spangled Banner. Steve laughed at your antics before coming around the counter and lifting you off. You kissed him and wrapped your legs around his waist. “How has your day been today?”

“It’s been alright. I still hate those press events. I’m not a dancing monkey.”

“I’m sorry, hon. I’ll go with you to the next one. We can make fun of the reporters and imagine them in their underpants.”

Steve giggled. Tony walked in “Hey Ms. Spangles, you’re looking especially patriotic today.”

You giggled. “Thanks Tony. How’s Pepper? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s good. She should be around later. I think she’s taking Morgan to the park today. She wants a new Iron Man shirt.”

“I saw a great new little merch vendor over there. She had some really cute stuff!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go get changed. Then I’ll be ready to go alright?”

“Sure thing handsome.” You winked at Steve. 

Steve stepped into his apartment and Natasha nearly busted out laughing before his door could close. “God he’s obtuse sometimes!” 

“I know, I think almost everyone in the tower has noticed except him. I’d bet I could get to a Captain America t-shirt before he’d notice.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

“You’re on. Five bucks for every Captain America item I can buy and ten for every item I wear before he notices?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Steve stepped out of his room, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. “Subtle, love, only half of New York will notice you now.” You giggled kissing his cheek.

Steve followed you into the escalator. The subway ride to Times Square was uneventful, and you made your first purchase at a little street vendor selling small teddy bears and keychains. You purchased one of each with Steve’s shield on it. The vendor was so distracted by having the actual Captain America at his stall that he talked Steve’s ear off and Steve didn’t notice what you’d purchase. You tucked them away for safekeeping in your tote bag. 

You enter a store, pleasantly surprised by the sheer number of Captain America items there are. You pick up a t-shirt, a necklace and earring set, and a really cute body pillow cover that has a “life-sized” version of Steve on it. You tuck everything into a shopping tote and keep looking around. You spot a patriotic bathing suit. At first glance it just looks like an American flag, but upon closer inspection it is a large scale version of Steve’s shield. Jackpot.

You spot Natasha in the crowd. She makes her way over to you while Steve is looking around at other things. “I got you something.”

She hands you a pair of sparkly shoes with Steve’s shield on them. Heels. “Your first challenge. If you can wear these and Steve doesn’t notice for an hour, Tony will give you five hundred dollars.”

“You’re on.”

You trade out your shoes for the heels and keep shopping. They take a minute to get used to, but soon you’re back in your stride. A grey hat with a shield on it goes in the shopping bag next. Steve still seems to be none the wiser as a child spots him and recognizes him immediately. Steve smiles and takes a few pictures and signs an autograph before making his way over to you. He leans down and kisses your cheek. “Find what you’re looking for doll?”

“Sure did. Hey will you go grab us a smoothie from the vendor outside? I’m getting kind of thirsty.”

“Of course doll, yell if you need me. Love you.”

You kissed his cheek. “I love you too.”

Heading to the checkout, you spot Tony standing off to the side. “You look good in those heels. Has Capsicle noticed them yet?”

“Not yet, but if the whole team keeps popping up he’s bound to figure out that something is up! So as much as I like to spend time with you, shoo!”

Tony laughs and hands you his black card. “Use this, your shopping and entertainment are on me. Pick up a formal while you’re gone. We’re going to a gala next week.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“I’m rooting for you, kid.”

You laugh and check out. Steve meets you at the door. You head to a few more stores before taking a bathroom break and putting on the shield necklace and a wrap around bracelet that you’d purchased earlier. You stepped out of the bathroom and found Steve sitting outside. “You feeling alright doll?”

“Yeah I’m good, just getting a little tired. I need to find a dress for the gala this weekend and then I think I’ll be ready to head back to the compound.”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

“Sure, I think I’ll be up for that after a little break from all the peopling. It’s getting a little too crowded for me today.”

“I can understand that. I think that boutique that you like is just around the corner.”

“It is, let’s go there. Hopefully it won’t take too long for me to find a dress.”

You entered the boutique and found that your favorite sales clerk was working. You knew that she’d be able to find you just what you were looking for. Steve took a seat in the waiting area and she took you back to the dressing area. You set your tote bag down, and showed her the heels that Tony’d dared you to wear. You had every intention of wearing them to the gala. They were gorgeous! She brought in several dresses, you made mention to her that the heels were a secret, so you checked out each dress in the mirror and then headed out to show Steve sans shoes. 

“What do you think of this one?”

You showed off a cobalt blue dress with a slit up the side. It had gorgeous silver and red detailing, perfect to go with the shoes and it fit like a dream.

“You look great doll, do you think that’s the one you want?”

“I think so, but I still have a couple to try on. Are you ok to wait for a few minutes?”

“Of course. I’ll be right here.”

You tried on another dress, this time silver with red accents. It wasn’t the one, so you didn’t go out to show Steve. The final dress was a winner, you thought you might actually like it better than the first one you showed Steve. It was a red dress with silver details, it complemented the shoes perfectly, and the sweetheart neckline did wonders for accentuating the curves you wanted to show off. You slipped out of the heels and stepped out of the dressing room. You heard Steve’s breath catch in his throat. “Wow doll, you look stunning. I.. I mean you always look stunning but wow!”

You laughed. “I think this is the one.”

Steve nodded and smiled. “I’ll be right back inside, doll, I saw a flower vendor outside, I’d like to go grab a couple things while we’re out this direction. If you get done before I get back just meet me outside alright?”

“Sounds good, let me get dressed and I’ll be right out.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Your shopping day was almost over, so you decided to go all out. You switched into legging with a photo of Steve up the side, a shield t-shirt, a hat that said “Til the end of the line”, the heels and slipped a cover with Steve’s shield on it onto your phone. “Surely he won’t miss all of this?”

You slipped Steve’s jacket over your shoulders. It was starting to get a little chilly outside. You paid for your dress, ensuring that it would be altered to your measurements and then sent over to the tower by Friday. You giggled with the sales clerk over your bet and headed outside to surprise Steve. You couldn’t find him right off the bat, but noticed a gaggle of women who all seemed excited. “He’s a damn super hero but he can’t even defend himself from fans. What’s a girl to do?”

You headed over to break up the crowd and lay your claim out. Rolling your eyes you pushed through the women who shouted and made various rude comments about your intrusion into their little charade. “Move it. That’s mine up there. No seriously, move it or these shoes will go somewhere you won’t like.”

You finally made your way to the front to hear a woman in a very low cut crop top and leggings ask Steve for his number. 

“I have a girlfriend. She’s going to be right out. I’m not interested ma’m” Steve seemed rather flustered. You walked up behind the girl. Steve’s eyes got wider.

“I don’t see a girlfriend anywhere.”

“Turn around.”

The girl turned around.

“Now you see her.”

You leaned up and kissed Steve’s cheek. “Hey, love, ready to go?”

The blonde woman sneered and pulled Steve down into a forceful kiss. He yanked back and took several steps away, wiping off his mouth. “How’s about you ditch this piece of trash and see what its like to be with a real woman.”

She smirked at you and took another step towards Steve. You rolled your eyes. “I am a real woman.”

“Uh huh, move along little girl, the Captain and I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

You saw red. You had had more than enough of this woman. You reared back, your form for once rivaling Natasha’s and landed a punch squarely at the center of her nose. Your hand came back bloody and the woman clutched her face. Steve looked at you in surprise. 

“You bitch!” the woman exclaimed. “I should call the police!”

“Go ahead honey, who’s going to believe that an Avenger punched someone in the street? Good luck with that one.”

The woman nursed her face as you walked off. 

“Are you alright Steve?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay? That was some punch there doll.”

“I’m good, let’s go home. I need to ask Tony to wipe out all the footage of that. After I get a copy to show to Nat, she’ll never believe that.”

Natasha showed up behind you with a smirk. “Oh I believe it. The footage is already gone. I expect to see that form every time from now on.”

You and Steve both jumped, and Steve finally took notice of you. “When did you change clothes? And where on Earth did you get all of that…. Me?”

“What you don’t like it?”

Steve hummed for a second. “I like it on you, I think I’d like it better off of you.”

“Get a room you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should there be a part two? I love reading your comments they make my day.


	17. One Cold Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sad little short...
> 
> TW: Child death

Steve took in the scene. The smell of smoke was overpowering. He saw a pair of tiny tennis shoes, blackened from the blast in the middle of what should have been the living room. Your last words to him echoing in his mind.  _ “Steve, you’re going to have to make a choice. We have a son. We’re about to have a daughter. They need you. I need you. I know that you feel like you need to protect the world, but what about your world? How can you protect us if you’re always gone?” _

He knew he never should have taken that mission, he was running away from his problems by trying to solve someone else’s. He walked up to the shoes. His heart in his throat as he took in the tiny shields on the velcro of the shoes, frantically searching for James, he had to be here. He just had to be okay. You had to be okay. He couldn’t live with himself if the last thing you’d had of him was his footsteps as he’d walked out the door. Maybe they were right. Maybe everything special about him did come out of a bottle. 

His eyes frantically searching, found exactly what he’d hoped he wouldn’t see. A small crumpled form on the ground, a pool of blood around short blonde curls, and a still chest. Curled around his son was you. Your hair was singed and your skin burnt and blistered. He felt his legs moving him forward. He’d seen war, fought aliens, watched men die, and had even killed more than a few, but nothing prepared him for his. His knees buckled underneath him as he sobbed, yelling into his comms for help. “I need help. Please. Anyone. She’s hurt… he… he’s dead. I need help please.”

The tell-tale sounds of thrusters were followed by gentle hands on Steve’s shoulders and sirens flooding the scene. Natasha pulled Steve away, the medics came in and got to work, and Tony lifted off with you in his arms. It was too late to save your son, but it might not be too late to save you.


	18. If I Die Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home from a hard mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LucindaAM hope this makes your finals week a little fluffier!

I opened the door gently, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was late, closer to the morning than night. Part of me hoped you’d be awake, but I really hoped you’d be asleep. I knew I looked like hell, this mission hadn’t been easy and I hoped I’d have some time to heal before you woke up. You always tried to act strong when I came home beaten and bruised, but your eyes gave you away. I knew that you hurt when I hurt. I showered, trying to let the warm spray release the worst of the pain in my muscles and wash away the blood and ash from my skin. I dried off and then crept towards the bed.

The moonlight illuminated your face. I smiled softly, stripping down to my boxers before slipping under the covers next to you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Looking down at your sleeping figure I found myself lost in thought. I almost didn’t come home tonight. It was no different than a thousand missions before, except this time, well this time I had you. If I died tomorrow if something happened and I didn’t come home, would you know how much I love you? Did I do enough to help you make it through the rest of your life without me? I blinked back tears. “I love you doll,” I whispered softly. “I hope you know that.”

You rolled towards me in your sleep. Somehow, you always instinctively knew when I made it into bed. You’d always curl into me. It was one of the things that made me fall in love with you You tucked your head into the crook between my neck and my chest, and I could feel your breath against my skin. I wrapped my arms around you, holding you gently. I thought back to the mission. I’ve never been more scared. I never wanted you to find out I was gone with two men in a dress uniform. I wanted to grow old with you. Have a couple of kids and a dog or two. Maybe it was time to retire. Pass on the shield. GIve you the white picket fence I saw on your Pinterest boards. The world needed me, but my world needed me too. 

As if you knew what I was thinking you shifted and your eyes opened, bleary with sleep, your voice was a little rough, but it was still music to my ears. It was a sound that I could only hope I’d hear forever. “Steve, I love you.”

You blinked a couple of times sleepily and raised a hand to touch my cheek. I put my hand over yours, relishing the way your skin felt against mine. “I love you too, Doll.”

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any requests?


	19. Chicken Soup for the Genius's Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Tony/Reader.... I'm sure more will come!

FRIDAY woke me up. “Miss y/n, you’re needed in the lab. I fear Mr. Stark is in distress.”

I jumped out of bed. What could Tony have gotten into now? I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. “Thank you FRIDAY”

“You’re welcome Miss.”

I stepped out into the hallway, making my way to the elevator and to the lab. Music was blaring and instead of his usual cocky self, I found Tony with his hands over his ears and his head down on the work table, whatever project he was working on long abandoned. I put in my code and entered the room. “FRIDAY, turn the music off.”

Normally, this would have gotten me a sarcastic look and maybe even an eye roll, but not today. Tony was covered in sweat and shivering. I put my forearm to Tony’s head. “Tony, honey, you’re burning up, come on. You’re done in here. Let’s go upstairs.”

Tony couldn’t do anything except nod. I put an arm around him and lifted. Since when was Tony so heavy? Tony made it a few steps out of the lab when it became apparent to me that he wasn’t going any further. “FRIDAY, can you ask Steve to come help me?”

She answered in the affirmative and a settled Tony on the floor. His skin was pale, I sat beside him, pulling him close so he could lay his head on my shoulder. “I’ve got you hon, you’re gonna be alright.”

Tony sneezed violently and rubbed at his eyes. Steve appeared and helped you up. He scooped Tony up bridal style and carried him towards the elevator wordlessly. Tony couldn’t even come up with a quip. You were worried. You couldn’t even laugh at the image before you. Tony looked so small and frail up against Steve’s chest.

Steve laid Tony in the bed, and you grabbed a couple of pills from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. You placed a large trashcan near the bed and smoothed some of Tony’s sweat dampened hair from his face. “Take these.”

Tony shook his head, closing his eyes. You shook him gently. “You can sleep after you take medicine. Come on now, take these. You’ll feel better.”

He just didn’t have any fight left in him. He swallowed the pills and dropped back to the bed listlessly. You sat across the room in your favorite chair until he fell asleep. Then, you ordered some soup and made sure that Tony was tucked in. You kissed his forehead “I love you Tony. Sleep tight.”

Tony reached for you in his sleep. You could deny him nothing. You settled in beside him with your Starkpad, you’d just work from here for the morning. Everything else could wait. 


	20. The Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LucindaAM... three of three... the angst is coming....

I heard a loud clanging sound above my head as I curled up with Clint’s pillow. It smelled like him and always helped me sleep a little better. I snuggled up into my blanket, assuming that it was just Clint up to his normal shenanigans. The vent grate fell from the ceiling with a thud and my husband dangled briefly from the opening by his foot. He fell with a thud and a groan. I looked up, he’d normally pop right up. He didn’t this time. He was holding his left arm and grimacing in pain. “Clint? Are you alright?”

I jumped out of bed when he didn’t respond. His eyes had tears in them. Clint rarely ever showed when he was in pain, so I knew it had to be bad. Clint’s shoulder was swollen and looked weird. “Is it your shoulder?”

Clint nodded. “Did you hit your head?”

He wasn’t talking, and you were concerned. Clint shook his head. “Alright let’s get you up.” 

I helped him into a sitting position, he leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood, and I hoisted him up with me. I walked to the med bay with my arm wrapped around his waist. 

Dr. Cho looked over Clint’s shoulder. “It looks like it’s dislocated. Let’s get an x-ray and then I’ll try to put it back into place.”

Clint grimaced as Dr. Cho maneuvered his shoulder for the x-ray. I held his other hand. “It’s almost over.”

Dr. Cho put the x-rays up on the screen, showing you where it was dislocated. I hovered near Clint’s head, brushing my hand through his hair. I didn’t know who I was comforting more, me or him. Dr. Cho explained briefly how she was going to put his shoulder back into place and asked him if he wanted a sedative. He nodded and Dr. Cho left and returned with a syringe. Clint’s eyes closed and once he was breathing softly and steadily, Dr. Cho set to work. She made quick work of replacing his shoulder into the socket and stabilizing it. The sound it made when it slid back into place made me feel slightly nauseous. I’d rather deal with a gunshot wound than hear that sound again. 

I settled into a chair beside Clint to wait for him to wake up. One of the nurses returned shortly with a couple of bottles of pills and strict instructions for the next week or two. No vents, no training, and no shooting. This was gonna be a long road. 

Another half-hour or so passed and Clint’s eyes opened. “Hey sweetheart, did you have a good nap?”

Clint groaned. “Why do I feel like I took a beating from the Hulk?”

“Probably had something to do with the fact that you fell out of the ceiling again.”

Clint rolled his eyes and sat up. The two of you walked back to your room. Clint settled down into a chair and you broke the news to him. 

“Dr. Cho says no vents, no training, and no shooting for at least a couple of weeks. She wants to see you back then to see how your shoulder is healing.”

Clint groaned. “I’m fine, fit as a fiddle. I’ll make due.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re staying put if I have to sit on you the entire time.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”


End file.
